Captain Colonel
Captain Colonel is an elephant from the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, "An Elephant Never Suspects". He is Elliott's father and the leader of the elephant herd. He was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Role in the episode Captain Colonel first appeared in the episode when he was upset when the food supply was being scattered around and scoffs that the Rescue Rangers are to be trusted as his son, Elliott's friends. Elliott points out that his father gets stubborn when he's the leader of the elephant herd. When Bruin the brown bear from the next pen and the Simian monkeys Heebee and Jeebee next to his pen come to the elephants' pen after learning about their peanut pile, and start accusing the Captain and his herd of stealing their missing peanuts, this upsets the Captain and they get into an argument. Later, despite finding the idea of using the Rescue Rangers to help them a joke since they're very small, Captain Colonel and the other zoo animals give them a chance; thanks to Elliott. At night, after the elephants' nuts have been stolen, the elephants, Bruin, and the monkeys accuse the Rescue Rangers of such a crime and try to stop them. When trying to stomp them, Elliott rescues them; much to his father's disappointment. In order to solve the case, the Rescue Rangers use coconuts to distract the elephants, who later return fire. Then, after the real thieves, who turn out to be the panda twins: Ting-a-Ling and Ming-Ting who only stole peanuts to make their digging machine work to dig back to China because they missed their parents so much, are discovered, the Rescue Rangers help recover the peanuts. After the pandas are happily sent back to China for "falling ill with panda pox", Captain Colonel thanks the Rescue Rangers for their help and enjoys playing the loop-da-loop with Chip and Dale along with his son. Trivia *Captain Colonel bears a striking resemblance to Goliath I from Goliath II and Colonel Hathi from The Jungle Book. His role as leader of the elephant herd is based on the formers as well. *Another similarity is that all three elephants have sons. However, unlike Goliath I and Colonel Hathi, Captain Colonel doesn't seem to have a wife. **It is unknown as to what happened to his wife; either she was shipped to another zoo or she passed away. *Despite all members of the elephant herd being males, Captain Colonel is the only elephant seen with tusks in most scenes while some others aren't seen with tusks in some scenes. Probably so as to show which one is the herd leader and Elliott's father, considering the fact that all male elephants look almost alike. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h04m13s229.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h04m23s988.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h05m05s384.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h05m36s090.png Bruin2.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-17-00h15m58s063.png Then look to those sinister-looking Simians behind you!.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h07m16s214.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-19-16h43m59s086.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h07m40s014.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h08m56s089.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h09m28s050.png vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h11m33s362.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h12m01s074.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-15-17h12m40s577.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Captains Category:Zoo Animals Category:Elephants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Widows/Widowers